Thunderstorms
by AutumnBaggins
Summary: Pairing: Frodo/Sam Warnings: Mpreg / slash / smut One night, Sam is scared by a storm. He seeks Frodo's comfort, but things do not go according to how they were planned. A few months later, Frodo is met by an interesting surprise.


**[Warning: Smutty chapter]**

 **Prologue**

Frodo Baggins sat in Bag End, warming by the fire. It had been raining all day and it was only becoming worse. The thunder and lightning seemed never ending, along with the constant patter of the rain on the windows and the front door. This night, it seemed, the only thing to do was to sit near the inviting warmth of the fireplace and stare into the crackling fire.

The dark-haired hobbit stoked the fire once more, his mind drifting to the Ring. He had had it for some time, a few months less than a year, and it was beginning to grow in his mind. He always felt the need to put it on and disappear, just to see what it was like. He had to admit it was quite tempting when in the midst of many people in an unwanted conversation to simply slip the Ring on and leave the others gaping at the empty spot where the hobbit had once been. He would go home and take it off again, then laugh. Of course, he knew he could not do that. That would be against Gandalf's wishes. 'Keep it secret. Keep it safe,' he had said. Frodo had his mind set to do as was asked of him, even if it was more than a little confusing.

The young hobbit was startled from his thoughts when he heard a loud rapping at the door. 'Who in all the Shire would call on me at a time like this?' he wondered. Despite his annoyance, he picked himself up and willed his feet to take him to the door. Upon opening it, his expression softened. It was only Sam Gamgee, soaked and shivering.

"Sam, what on Earth are you doing travelling in this weather?" Frodo asked, taking said hobbit's sopping jacket and hanging it. He looked at the shivering hobbit, deciding a hot bath would do him good.

"Sorry to be interrupting you, Mr. Frodo. It's just, well, I'm a bit, erm... afraid of thunder," Sam admitted, his face a bit red. Frodo chuckled and sat him by the fire, ready to prepare the water for his bath.

"Then why did you go out in the middle of a storm?" he asked, walking into the kitchen to heat up some water.

"Well, I don't rightly know, if you follow me," Sam answered, his face becoming a darker shade of red. He had to admit he did feel a bit silly for travelling through a storm, if that was what he wanted to avoid, just to come to Bag End, seeking Frodo's comfort when he could have easily stayed in his own home and at least attempted to sleep.

"Hmm," Frodo hummed. He finished heating the water and carrying it to the bath in silence, then notified Sam his bath was ready. He allowed Sam to bathe in peace and take his time, readying a towel and searching for a nightshirt that may fit his size, for he very well could not go back out in that storm, thus he would be staying the night. Frodo left them with Sam and went out into the parlor to tend to the fire. He then prepared a room for Sam and changed the sheets, for Merry had slept in that room the night before. He hoped he and Pippin had made it back to Buckland before the weather became too bad.

Once Sam finished and dressed himself, he headed into the parlor to join Frodo by the fire. He sat down as Frodo patted the spot next to him and gazed into the fire. He wondered what his gaffer would say when he learned he had gone without announcing himself, especially during a thunderstorm. He expected he would be getting a good talking-to when he returned in the morning.

Frodo watched as the flames danced and swirled, wondering what Sam was thinking. He probably thought himself foolish for coming at a time like this. He chuckled a bit and Sam looked at him, a bit confused.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Frodo apologized, although he was not sure as to why. "I was only thinking about something."

"What were ya thinkin' about?" Sam asked before he could stop himself. "If ya don't mind me askin'." Frodo found himself in a bit of a strange position. He was not sure how it would sound if he said he was thinking about Sam. It would be quite out of sorts. Then again, Sam would not think of it that way. He was too innocent.

"I don't mind. I was only thinking about you," he replied, realizing just how strange it sounded only after it left his mouth. He forced himself to look at Sam. A blush rose to his cheeks, reaching his ears. Frodo had made a mistake. Sam was not as innocent as he thought.

"Oh, well, Mr. Frodo, I-I…" he faltered.

"I didn't mean it that way! I only meant I was thinking about how you must think you're foolish for coming over here in this sort of weather," Frodo said, hoping to save himself. Sam felt a little relieved, though also a bit disappointed. He, of course, had not known quite what to say, but he had to admit he had grown some feelings for Frodo. That was silly, though. A high class hobbit like him would never return his feelings, especially since he was his master. Sam inwardly scolded himself for having such feelings. It was not right.

"Mr. Frodo, I've been havin' some not good feelin's, if you take my meanin.' I… I'm in love with… a lad," he said without thinking much. Frodo looked at him for a minute, taken by surprise at the sudden change in subject. He simply smiled and took his hand.

"Sam, it's alright to love someone. I won't stop you," he said, then paused. "Who is this lad?"

"Well... it ain't right who I love… He don't love me back none I don't think," Sam replied, avoiding Frodo's eyes. He instead stared at the fire, wanting to end the conversation there. It was too late to turn back, however. He would have to confess his love for his master, then suffer the consequences. He would not be the least bit surprised if he earned a slap to the face.

"If you don't want to tell me who it is, I won't force you," Frodo said. This was Sam's chance to back out, one he did not expect to receive, but he could not accept it. He had to tell his master how he felt or he might explode. Sam forced himself to meet Frodo's gaze.

"I'll tell you," he said, mentally preparing himself. He took a deep breath before continuing. "It's you, Mr. Frodo." Sam then looked away, bracing himself for a smack in the face. However, the smack never came. He looked back up at Frodo and saw not anger, as he had expected, but surprise. And he could have sworn he was blushing a bit.

"Me? I love you, but-" Frodo was suddenly stopped when he was met by a firm kiss planted on his lips. His eyes widened and he gasped, causing Sam to quickly pull away. He looked ashamed and apologetic.

"I'm sorry... 'Twasn't right of me to kiss you like that..." he apologized. He looked down, but soon enough, Frodo lifted his chin, forcing him to look into his master's eyes. Those big blue oceans he knew he would drown in every time he gazed into them. There was the slightest bit of gold, the sun peaking out from behind the pupil. Only too late did he realize what was happening. He was being kissed by his master. His _master._ Sam kissed back soon enough and wondered how Frodo could love a mere gardener like himself. However, these thoughts did not last long as the kiss deepened, causing Sam to melt inside. He wrapped his arms around Frodo's waist and Frodo dug his fingers into Sam's hair. Sam pressed himself closer to Frodo, wanting more. The kiss then ended when Frodo remembered breathing was an essential part of living.

"There's no need to apologize. I love you, Sam," he said, standing up and stretching. He held out his hand and Sam gladly took it, allowing him to pull him to his feet. He followed Frodo to his room, but stopped as Frodo tried to lead him inside.

"I can't come into your room, Mr. Frodo," he told him, pulling away. Frodo sighed and took his hands.

"Of course you can. You have my permission, Mr. Samwise," he said, causing him to frown. "And no more of this Mr. Frodo. Just Frodo."

"Sure thing, _Mr._ Frodo," Sam said, quite deliberately emphasizing 'Mr.' Frodo frowned, but a smile soon crept onto his lips.

"I want you to sleep in my room," he said. Sam's eyes widened and he almost declined. Almost.

"If you want me to, then I will," he agreed, allowing Frodo to pull him into the room. He walked to the bed, wondering which side Frodo slept on. It was quite a silly thought, but it bugged him quite a bit. He looked at Frodo, who quietly closed the door. "Which side do you sleep on?"

"The right," he replied, pointing to his left. Sam politely turned as Frodo grabbed himself a long nightshirt and changed. "You can look now, Sam." Sam immediately turned around and waited for Frodo to climb in bed before himself. Frodo pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him. He looked into Sam's eyes and saw a hint of something he did not expect: lust. He had to admit he also desired Sam, but he had not made the necessary preparations for something like that. And anyway, it was too early for that, right?

Frodo opened his mouth to speak, but Sam stopped him with a passionate kiss. Fireworks exploded as Frodo melted into Sam for the second time. He felt Sam pulling him closer and suddenly felt hard as his little Frodo met Sam's little Sam. Frodo's breath hitched and worked to press himself closer. There was not much closer he could get, however, due the barrier of cloth separating them.

Sam decided to get brave and pulled Frodo's nightshirt off, leaving him naked. Frodo smirked and worked at Sam's nightshirt. Soon, both hobbits were bare and very red, knowing what came next. The question was, who was going to act first? Frodo looked the initiative and pulled Sam into another amorous kiss, wanting to go further. So he decided he would.

Frodo flipped them over so he was on top of Sam. He reached towards the nightside and opened the drawer, taking out a small bottle of oil. He looked into Sam's eyes, waiting for permission, which was soon granted him. He applied the oil to both of them, thinking he would explode if they did not get back to it shortly. Once the application was complete, he fitted his body with Sam's. He rubbed himself against him, slowly speeding up. His body as small as it was, he awkwardly slid into the headboard with an 'oof.' When Sam was convinced he was alright, Frodo made to fit himself with him again, but Sam grabbed his arms.

"Mr. Frodo, let me come inside you," he requested. Frodo looked at him, thinking for a minute. He really wanted to come inside Sam, but Sam really wanted to come inside him. What was he supposed to do?

"Alright then, but only if you agree to stop calling me Mr. Frodo, at least for tonight," he decided. Sam nodded reluctantly, then surprised Frodo by standing them up. He pressed himself against the small body, turning them around. He kissed Frodo's lips, then trailed kisses down to his neck and found a sensitive spot, taking the skin between his teeth and suckling, pulling a soft moan from Frodo. He then moved back to his lips and kissed him passionately once more. He accidentally fell forward and ended up smashing Frodo onto the bed, putting on his weight on top of him. Before Sam could get back up, Frodo wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply, knowing just where things were heading, and heading quickly. He became excited when Sam positioned himself at his entrance.

"Yes, Sam. Now, please," Frodo begged, bracing himself. Sam slowly sheathed himself inside of him, pulling a few moans out of him along the way. He looked into his eyes to be sure he was not hurting his master. "Please move." Sam did as the impatient hobbit said and started moving, albeit slowly. Of course, he quickly sped up due to Frodo's impatience. It felt wonderful and soon Sam was thrusting almost as deep and hard as he could and Frodo was a moaning mess.

"Frodo…" Sam said between breaths.

"Faster, Sam, faster!" Frodo shouted, tightening his grip around him. Sam obeyed and sped up, thrusting as hard and deep as he could possibly manage. Frodo then let go of Sam and gripped the sheets, moaning deeply. "Oh! Yes, Sam! Yes! Like that!" As Sam hit a sweet spot, Frodo screamed and bucked involuntarily. Sam continued hitting that spot, pulling more screams of pleasure from him. Frodo tensed as he realized he was nearing his release. "Sam, I- I can't! I'm gonna…"

"Aye. Me too, Frodo," Sam said, his thrusts becoming short and quick as he neared his own come. Frodo gripped the sheets tighter and let out a wail as Sam grabbed him, causing him to release into his hand. He triggered Sam to do so also and he himself cried out as he came deep inside of Frodo. He rode it out as long as he could, then collapsed on top of Frodo, breathing heavily.

Sam soon rolled off of Frodo and held him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Frodo sighed in content, basking in the warmth of Sam's body. Neither bothered to grab their nightshirt. They simply pulled the blanket over them and slowly drifted into pleasant slumber. This would certainly be a night to remember. Especially in the near future when Frodo would be met with an interesting surprise.


End file.
